Loneliness Resolved
by Shizuka Odamaki
Summary: An AU 'what-if' story. Instead of finding PF in that underground mall, what if Seto found another person other than that silver-haired girl and himself? Rated T just in case.


Thought I try to write a fanfic about a video game. Hope it's entertaining to everyone. :

Disclaimer: I do not own Fragile Dreams nor the characters.

Warnings: AU and OC.

* * *

Seto walked around in the abandoned, filthy, quiet underground mall nervously. He was joyed to find out that there were still survivors out in the world. He found that silver-haired girl, so he thought that there was still people alive.

As he walked around aimlessly with a bamboo sword in one hand and a flashlight in the other, Seto heard something. It was something like a murmur or a plea for help.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things..." Seto mumbled. The sound echoed again, now understandable to hear.

"Papa... Save me..."

Now aware of were the voice was coming from, Seto turned to a old rusty door, which was slightly opened.

"Is someone in there?" The young male thought out loud as he slowly opened the rusty door, not wanting to attract any ghost. The door lead into a office-like room. Like everything else in the now abandoned world, it was moldy and filthy in all corners of the room. The walls was partly covered in moss and the dark tiled floor had a huge crack in it. Seto bravely stepped into the room, ready to fight anything. He heard the voice again, now sounding helpless and weak.

"Hick... I'm so lonely... And sad... Help me Papa... Help me anyone..."

Seto turned to his right to see a petite girl under a desk full of dust and filth. Just like when he found that silver-haired girl, he gasped quietly. Slowly, he approached the petite figure. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl turned around, looking startled. It seemed that she was crying.

"G-Go away you stupid ghost! I don't feel like beat you up! So beat it and leave me alone!"

Seto jumped a little at the girl's voice. It seemed to Seto that the girl were fighting ghost just like him from the bruises on her legs and pale face.

The girl seemed younger than Seto, probably around 10-years-old. Her skin was pale as moonlight and her blue eyes were cold as ice. Her hair was shoulder-length, messy, dark brown, just like Seto's spike-ish hair and had a simple pink hairband for a hair accessory. She was wearing a simple white dress, already fill with stains, with pink shorts underneath.

"Hey, I'm not a ghost. I'm a alive human, just like you." Seto said, hopeing that he convinced the girl. The girl stared at him in awe.

"You're... Alive... Just like me..." The girl said, tears still in her eyes. "Then I'm not alone anymore! There're still people out there!"

Seto tried to smile. "Yeah. There probably still people out there, just like us."

The girl got up. "So, how did you get here?"

"I was following a girl. I thought she might be here but..." Seto glanced around the room. "Well, at least I found a survivor."

"Are you lost?" the girl asked again. "If you want, I can show you the way out of here."

"Really? Thank you!" Seto said cheerfully, smiling. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. That's pretty rude of me. I'm Seto."

"Seto, huh... That's a cute name." The girl complimented. "My name is Minami."

Seto and Minami shook hands. "A pleasure to meet you, Minami."

Minami went over near a bookcase and grabbed a few things. "Backpack, rations, weapons, healing candies, flashlight... Alright, I'm ready to go. What about you?"

"I'm a little tired. Mind if we rest for a bit?" Seto asked. Minami nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

* * *

The pair of survivors made a small fire with some old chair parts and old documents Minami had found in a desk. Minami was leaned against the door sitting down while Seto was arranging his inventory near the fire.

"Say, Minami," Seto asked, his backed turned to the young girl. "How did end up here anyways? It's not everyday that you see a young girl crying under a desk in a abandoned underground mall."

Minami giggled quietly. "Well... Do you mind if I tell you a long story?"

Seto nodded. "Sure."

Minami stayed silent a little, her expression a little grim. "It started when everyone was alive. My mama was acting strange one day. When I was in another room, I heard my mama yell at my papa sometimes. Papa didn't yell back. He wasn't that kinda person who would fight back."

Minami touched her cold silver bracelet, looking melancholy. "I figured out that Mama was having an affair with this snooty lawyer. Mama probably got influence by that guy."

Seto was a little confused, not knowing what an affair was like. "Did she... Do anything bad to you like she did to your papa?"

Minami nodded. "She sometimes pull on my hair when I was being loud and she pinched me when I was late to dinner or something. Papa was there to defend me. When she was going to slap me, Papa would grab her hand. She would punch or slap him for that, but he wouldn't fight back."

Minami paused for a while. "Mama finally called a divorce with Papa. Papa agreed. I'm not sure why he'd agreed. He told me that he loved Mama so much."

Seto interrupted. "I think your Papa did that for your own safety."

Minami looked at him with a melancholy smile. "My aunt told me that too. I pretended to understand because I loved Papa and Mama so much. But, I ended up having a grudge against her, for hurting Papa. Then I began to hate woman her age. I didn't now why. It was probably because they reminded me of Mama. I was a blabber-mouth those days, and I told some people at school about what happen to Mama and Papa."

Minami looked into the fire. "They teased me because I had no mother. Because of that, I had only a couple of friends and a bunch of bullies in my life."

Seto glanced sadly at her. "I'm sorry that you had to live through that."

Minami was still looking into the fire. "It's fine. Because when I got home, Papa, our neighbors, and my aunt, they always helped me and cheered me up. And that's why I was crying and being depressed so much when everyone I knew died. I had no shoulder to lean on. I had no one to cheer me up. I was lonely."

Seto felt sad. He remember feeling that way until he saw that silver-haired girl. He remembered the happiness of breaking out of the darkness of loneliness and into the light of a bleak but bright future.

Minami continued her story. "Before they died, my neighbors send me letter about finding survivors near the bright red tower. I maked my way there, until I ran into some ghost."

Minami chuckled. "I was really frightened out of my mind when I had to fight them. I was scared, sad, lonely when I made it into here. I felt emotionally broken. So I broke into a sob and hide under that desk you found me in."

Seto saw that Minami had a shade for black under her eyelids. "You're probably tired. You should rest for a while."

Minami nodded. "Yeah... Thanks for listening Seto. I needed to get that out of my system." The young girl layed down on the cold cracked floor. "You couldn't imagine how happy I was when I realized that you were living." She closed her eyes and started to breathe gently.

Seto stared at her for a while before he leaned his head on a bookshelf. "That's probably what everyone would say." Seto closed his eyelids.

Tomorrow, he's not gonna adventure alone.

* * *

Really hope you enjoyed it. I hope you think Minami isn't a Mary-Sue...

To me, I think I had her say a little to much of vocabulary. I mean, now she sounds like a mix between Rei Ayanami from Evangelions, C.C from Code Geass, and a little bit of Shirley Fenette from Code Geass.

I don't know. I think made her sound mature and stuff. What do you guys think?

So Seto didn't get too much diologe in this chapter, but hey, doesn't he not talk that much either in the game?

That should be all of my opinions. So yeah, see ya later.


End file.
